Leni
Leni (or Lini) is no longer Hollow's girlfriend from Germany. She features in many of Hollow's live streams and videos. Leni.PNG|Hollow and Leni Leni5.PNG|Batman Leni4.PNG|Doing Hollow's Makeup Leni7.PNG|Doing Leni's Makeup Leni2.PNG|About to do the Ice Bucket Challenge Leni6.PNG|Multi-coloured Hair CSvE_ySWoAAc9vy.jpg|A panda Hoodie from Hollow's mom CJHzyoHUAAA5bH7.jpg|Kixa Miza's Art BwbSvpgCUAASAu2.png|More of Kixa Miza's Art Leni3.PNG|Leni lennicat.jpg|Leni and her stuffed cat CaSuTpIWYAAhKe7.jpg|Leni and Flukes girlfriend Halfpint Makeup Challenges Hollow introduced his viewers to Leni on a live stream. In the stream he had a subscriber reward goal that stated if he got a certain number of subs he would let Leni do his makeup. On August 22nd 2014, Hollow uploaded the video of that. Later they had another similar sub goal involving Hollow doing Leni's makeup, and on August 31st 2014 Hollow uploaded his makeup revenge video. Dyed Hair When Leni was first on streams, a popular compliment was 'nice hair' because of her unique blue hair. Hollow really wanted to dye his hair as well and in a sub goal on a stream, the viewers chose the colour blue. Later, when Hollow needed to re-dye his hair, another sub goal chose multi-coloured and Leni was the one who dyed it blue, green and purple. Adopting a Bunny For Hollow's birthday, Leni went out and got a bunny and everything required to take care of one. They had been talking about getting one for a while but in the end, Leni surprised Hollow on his birthday with the rabbit named Smudge, who has since appeared in many videos at the request of viewers and the adoration of his owners. ' ' Appearances Leni has appeared prominently in several of Hollow's videos such as Makeup Challenges, Vlogs, Tea and Questions, Playing Binding of Issac, Don't Starve and more. * My Girlfriend does my Make-Up! * Lentea and Questions! A Special Episode * ALS Ice Bucket Challenge: Hollow + Leni! * Five Night's at Freddy's with Hollow and Leni! * The Binding of Isaac with Hollow and Leni! * REVENGE VIDEO: I do my Girlfriends Make-Up! * The FINAL Lentea and Questions! Leni goes home today! * CO-OP Rebirth with Leni! - The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Don't Starve with Hollow and Leni! New Beginnings (P1) * Don't Starve with Hollow and Leni! Setting up the Base! (P2) * Darkest Dungeon: The Dream Team of Aroth, Leni, Fluke and The Child of Peace! * Leni's Visiting, I'm dying my hair MULTIPLE colours + More! * My Hair is now MULTI-COLOURED * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth - Swapping Places! CO-OP Rebirth with Leni! * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth - Dumb Babies! CO-OP Rebirth with Leni! * The 1,2,3 Game * I'm Going to Germany Tomorrow * Aaron and Leni - Back from Germany! (Leni moves in!) * Tea and Questions with Aaron and Leni * I'm going to Cyprus with Leni Trivia: * Leni has a pet stuffed panda named Mr. Panda which has its own twitter account * As of right now Leni is practising to become a hairdresser * The first known appearance of Leni's name in a video is a Tea and Questions on 24th January 2013, wherein she submitted artwork for the series Category:Extended Crew Category:Person